Fairy Tail's New Rowdy Bunch
by Savannah'sfairy
Summary: New adventures and new romance awaits in Fairy Tail's New Batch. The next generation of wizards have arrived along with all the drama and excitement that they inherited from their parents.
1. Chapter 1

After the Grand Magic Games and all that crazy dragon shit, Fairy Tail finally got to relax. Without any drama going on mages of Fairy Tail started to realize how they feel about each other. That was when Laxus and Mirijane got married on a cold December night. Snow buried all of Magnolia as Laxus carried the shivering Mirijane into their beautiful home. Mirijane was surprised when Laxus told her his feelings towards her a year ago. Still thinking Laxus was the childish cocky jerk he used to be, she declined him. But Laxus wouldn't give up on the girl of his dreams that easily. When Laxus saved Lisanna's life from a dark guild only then did Mirijane realized that he had changed. The next year, here they are entering they're new home. The whole night Laxus took over Mirijane and showed her how strong his love was towards her. After Mirijane and Laxus got married, couples started getting married left and right. Master Makarov was flustered. SO MANY WEDDINGS! Lucy and Natsu, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Happy and Charle, Cana and Fried, Erza and Jellal even. It's like Fairy Tail's relief of being safe attracted feeling more then light attracts moths. Master Makarov didn't even remember most of the weddings. However three weddings stood out from the rest. Obviously Laxus and Mira's wedding cause Laxus was Makarov's grandson. Makarov couldn't believe Laxus crushed sweet Mira's innocence. Natsu and Lucy's wedding was rememberable. Mostly because all of Lucy's spirit's crashed the wedding saying Natsu wasn't good enough for Lucy. However Lucy made this big speech about how she couldn't love anyone else and all the things she loved about Natsu. Even Natsu started crying. Then Gray and Juvia's wedding. Juvia also started crying but from tears of joy. The whole church started to flood until Gray silenced Juvia with the kiss of a life time. Speaking of life and time….. The sight of seeing all his brats getting married made Makarov realize he didn't have much time left. He decided to retire but who would take his place?  
"Gildarts hasn't come back from an 100 year job since 10 years ago, not even for Cana's wedding. Natsu… Out of the question. Erza turned down his offer. Even Laxus who started the battle of Fairy Tail all those years ago didn't even want the job. However Mirijane did. Mirijane was perfect. How could Makarov not seen it before? She was smart, powerful, wise, secretive, and really sexy. Mirijane didn't see why being sexy was part of the requirements though. However Mirijane had one exception to the job. Mira wanted to share being the master with Lucy Dragneel. Makarov didn't see why not. Lucy was even smarter then Mirijane and almost as powerful. Lucy had gotten way stronger over the years and had all 13 zodiac keys and even the rainbow keys. Heck, Lucy could beat Makarov in a battle. So then it was decided that the future of Fairy Tail was given to the four hands of Master Mirijane and Master Lucy.  
A few years past when the two Masters made an extraordinary discovery. Lucy and Mirijane were supposed to give birth on the same day, May 28th.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Stork Arrives

Lucy Dragneel tapped her foot nervously as she waited for her (now late) husband to come to their date. Lucy still hadn't told Natsu about the baby and she was starting to get a bump. Her co-worker Mirijane decided that they should announce their pregnancies on the same day sense they would be arriving on the same day. Since this was Natsu's surprise/gift Lucy decided that she would do what Natsu loves best on their date. (No not talking about doing the dirty) Natsu found he loved to go hiking. So that's what they would do.

Five minutes later, Lucy heard the slapping of feet and panting coming from the coffee shop next door. "Sorry I was late Lucy!" Yelled Natsu as he flashed his signature grin. "I was getting you coffee and your favorite donut!" Lucy was mad at Natsu….. But oh how she craved donuts. She hugged natsu and pecked a kiss on the lips, slyly taking the donut and coffee from his hands while doing so.

An hour later the couple were on a grassy cliff/meadow in the East forest that over looked all of Magnolia. "*pant* *pant* Wow Luce! I didn't know you found such a *pant* beautiful place like this!" Admired Natsu as he sat down wiping his face of sweat with his sleeve. Lucy ignored his admiration. She couldn't keep it a secret any longer. "Natsu hon, I brought you here *pant pant* to tell you something really important."

"What is it Luce?"

"Well you see…. remember that night at the hot springs?" Natsu's face turned bright red.

"Y-yeah?"

"Natsu….. Your gonna be a father!"

…..

…..

….

Finally Natsu started to show a reaction. He grinned ear to ear as tears filled his eyes. Natsu leaped at Lucy pushing her down into the grass. Natsu's tears dropped onto Lucy's tank top as he grabbed her belly. "I-I'm gonna be a dad…." Natsu muttered looking up at Lucy. "IM GONNA BE A FATHER!" He screamed to Magnolia. "Scratch that. I'm going to be the best father there is. Oh Lucy I'm so happy!"

The whole walk back, Natsu could not stop talking to the baby. "And when your tired, I'll sing to you." "And when your bored, daddy will entertain you." "However when you go poopy Mommy's going to take care of you." "Hey!" Lucy protested. When Natsu stopped talking to the baby he was picking out baby names and saying he was going to earn a lot of money to buy the baby clothes and stuff. He was also starting to bet if it was a boy or a girl.

As they walked towards the guild Lucy realized she hadn't told Natsu about Mirijane's baby. "Oh Natsu! I forgot to tell you, you can't tell the guild this yet but Mirijane and Laxus's baby is also supposed to arrive the same day as ours!" "Wow! What a coincidence!" Natsu said wide eyed in shock. Just then Mirijane and Laxus started heading this way. Mirijane chuckling as Laxus kept talking to they're baby. "Mira!" Lucy yelled waving her hand. "Hi Lucy!" Mira said while running up to her and hugging Lucy. The two mothers and to fathers entered the guild hand in hand.

Natsu stood on a table and said, "Listen up everyone! I'm gonna be a dad!" That night everyone celebrated Mirijane and Lucy's pregnancies.

May 28th, 3:23 am, Lucy Dragneel's water broke. May 28th, 4:15 Mirijane's water broke. Eighteen hours later:

Nya Dragneel, and, Mikal Dreyar were born. Both girls and best friends to be.


	3. Chapter 3 Nya's POV

Jason Fernandes dragged Mikal and I screaming and kicking into the train, while Toby stood over to the side laughing his ass off. However it was to late as the train started moving and the wrenching pain in my stomach could no longer be ignored. Mikal and I executed our routine of running o the window, throwing up countless times, while Jason (Erza x Jellal's kid) and Toby (Gray x Juvia's kid) held our hair. After hours Mikal and I had nothing left to throw up and slumped down in our seats exhausted. Jason then split the reward money from the job into four groups each of us getting 500 jewel. "Oi Mika what are you planning to do with your money?" Toby Fullbuster asked. "I'm gonna make a trip to Magic Aid And Co. so I can get a few personal bathroom items. Would you like to come with pervert?" Mika teased Toby. Toby's face became as red as a tomato as he protested Mika's suggestions. Jason then changed the subject to me and asked what I was going to do with my money, even though he already knew the answer. "I'm gonna use 200 J to buy new clothes with Reika- chan (Canna x Fried's kid) and use the other 300 J to save up for a new celestial key!" I said excitedly. I was nearly there I just needed 800 more Jewel to get the Starry Planet Mercury key. While on the subject I found it was a good time to polish and clean my keys. I proudly had six Zodiac keys, two Starry Planet key, and one rainbow key passed down from mom. Everyone sighed. They knew my magic came second, next to my family and friends. "Oh! That's right Nya my mom wants you to come in tomorrow for work tomorrow at six in the afternoon k?" Asked the steam punk fourteen year old, Mikal. "Sure! Do you guys wanna have another sleepover in the fort tonight?" I asked. Everyone nodded they're head excitedly to the idea. Now I just had to wait until this dreadful ride back to Magnolia was done. I pulled my brush out of my bag and started to brush my golden tinted pink hair while listening to music. I had never ever cute my hair before so it ran down to my blue painted toes. The rhythm in my head continued, synchronizing to the wheels on the train and the bumps, creaks, and groans Soon enough, I could see the lights of my home Magnolia, and almost hear the bottles clanking and the cheers of my family Fairy Tail.

When my team first started doing jobs we would exhaust ourselves from walking back home from the train station almost every night. Our feet became sore and our lungs burned. So finally, sick and tired of it, I took the time out of my day to summon Taurus the Bull to help me build a huge tree house in the east forest. closest to the station. So that night exhausted and tired we all took turnes taking hot baths, (let me remind you that Taurus is an extremely good tree house builder) and getting into the four beds/ hammocks. As a routine we all took turns sharing stories, real or not, then falling asleep in the warm blankets.

"NO!" Screamed Toby as he woke up from one of his annual nightmares again.

I sighed, as I got up and began to make him mint tea. This was an annual thing, Toby screaming, Mikal and Jason sleeping strait through it, and me having to get up an baby Toby.

"Carefull, it's hot okay?" I whispered as I brought the tea to Toby. He nodded as a blew on the tea cooling it down. I sat behind Toby and gave him a shoulder massage. It's not weird. I work part time at the spa Mikal's mom opened up. I do the massages and facials. Toby sighed in relief as I worked up and down his back. For the a thousandth time I asked, "Do you mind telling me what it was about?" Toby gave his usual answer, a shake of his head. I was worried about Toby, he was one of my closest friends and partner in combat. He could get P. T. S. D from these nightmares. He never tells anyone about them, not even his therapist. I know a thing or two about keeping pain in side and I guarantee one of these days he's going to break. Being the time ark mage he is it just makes everyone even more worried. Toby never took after his parents magic and he wasn't born with magic either like Mikal and I were. He decided to take after his "aunt's" magic. Time Ark. It made people wonder if maybe his dreams are actually horrible glimpses at the future. It was only a guess but maybe it was a side affect from the powerful magic. I stayed awake, massaging Toby's shoulders until he slowly drifted asleep. However by then the sun was rising and I decided to just get ready for the day.


	4. Chapter 4 Mikal's POV

"It's like you only come here when I work, but always get tampons to piss me off." Said the employe at Magic Aid.  
"Fuck off." I replied instantly.  
"Periods." I heard him mutter.  
"It's true, I only came here when I was on my period, and it seemed like he worked here every freaking time. This is the first time he talked to her though, And he already managed to piss her off. "Look here Mr." I looked at his name tag, "- Mr. Alex Gerandle, I'm an S class mage of Fairy Tail and with the first words you said to me you already pissed me off. I'm a hormonal fourteen year old on her period and I have enough money to pay for the damages of this building once I ram you into the wall. Now, what's the total so I can get out of this hell place and go back home to my family I haven't seen in a week." I said normally. "19 Jewel." Alex said immediately. "Thanks." I muttered as I walked out of Magic Aid. My next stop was he grocery store to get gramps some soup. Latley he's been feeling ill so Nya and I have been taking turns caring for Grandpa Makarov. He was one of my closest family members and I hated to see him with the cold.  
"I arrived at Gramps home minutes later with a bag of chicken noodle soup and bread in one hand and tamps in the other bag. I found the door unlocked and stepped inside. Immediately I sweat dropped. Gramps was splayed out on the couch with a hangover screaming. "BLOODY MARRY BLOODY MARRY THIS HEAD ACHE IS AS HARD AS YOUR MOM!" I started the bath once I smelled his stench and started warming up the soup. In the meant time I gave gramps an advil and told him to get in the bath. He didn't protest and wobbled over to the bathroom.  
Once sober enough to speak properly he asked me how the family was. I knew by family he didn't mean mom and dad. He meant the whole guild."Nya destroyed more buildings on the last job, Toby and Jason are only now starting puberty and don't know a thing about it… Reika-chan is starting to get into bad boys and Uncle Natsu went on an SS class job two weeks ago. Aunt Lucy misses him but is still doing good at her job. And the spa is getting even busier once Nya started doing facials." I finished. Gramps though about this. "Tell Nya the next time she destroys a building she'll be chipping in with the pay, help Toby and Jason with they're problems since you know much about puberty, next time Reika-chan has a date go with her and ask the boy what his intentions are and comfort Lucy whenever you can." Gramps said. He always new the right things to say and how to fix my problems.

I walked back to Magic Aid feeling much better and bought razors for Jason and Toby along with all the other essential things they'll need. "Got a boyfriend who's starting puberty?" Asked Alex. I was surprised when he still talked to me. Usually when I snapped at people they never even made eye contact with me again. "No, I have two stupid brothers." I responded. Alex seemed relieved that I didn't pull his eyes out of they're sockets. Or maybe he was relieved I didn't have a boyfriend? No. That couldn't be. "I know how you feel, I have a sister who didn't come come home for a week when she started her period because she thought satan had consumed her and didm't want to get us 'Involved'." I couldn't help laughing as he rang up the products. "Oh, I didn't know the demon dragon slayer Mikal ever smiled." "How did you know?" I asked sarcastically. I wasn't surprised he knew my magic. Most people in Magnolia steered clear from Nya and I because of the rumors going around. "You snapped at me earlier confirming my suspicion about you, and you don't have a boyfriend, probably because no one talks to you and your dragon slayer friend Nya Dragneel." He replied. "True." I said as I took the bags from him and walked out without saying good bye.  
I arrived at the guild with the Magic Aid bag prepared for Jason and Toby. I walked in to see familiar faces and hear the clinking of glasses and laughter. Jason was easy to spot, he usually was, with his flaming red hair and flaming aura around him.  
"Hey Jason." "Hello Mikal."  
"I visited gramps and told him about you and Toby's problem." Jason's face turned as red as his hair in an instant.  
"You didn't." He replied.  
"Get Toby and come outside with me."  
Two minutes later, I was explaining to Toby and Jason about the products and how to use them. Both they're faces were bright red as I explained to them. "Okay! Okay Mikal! I think we get it now!" Toby fussed. "Okay! But one more thing before I let you go…." Jason somehow saw what was coming and said, "Oh no." "I'm guessing you two will be gaining an interest in girls soon? Yes? So if you need help finding a girlfriend just ask me and my match making skills!" I winked.  
Then, surrendering, I turned to open the guild door trying to not to listen to the boy's annoying protest and saying girls except her and Nya had cooties. As I opened the guild doors- "CONGRATULATIONS ON LEARNING HOW TO SHAVE!" Everyone cheered. Aparently everyone watched the scene on lacrimal vision my mom, Mirijane had set up. How embarrassing… FOR JASON AND TOBY! I bursted out laughing at the sceen of Jason and Toby screaming all flustered like. "Juvia is so sorry for not realizing poor Toby- sama was going through this stage of life!" Juvia cried. Uncle Gray just thanked me, looking relieved he didn't have to explain it himself. "I indeed am also sorry my son, I was to caught up in my own drama to pay attention to my poor son's struggles." Erza said dramatically. Following in his mothers footsteps Jason replied with "No mother, It's my fault for not being open enough with you and father." "SHAVING IS MAN!" Uncle Elfman suddenly screamed. This guild will be the end of me…..


	5. Chapter 5 Jason's POV

We had just got back from a job and already I was antsy to go on another job. I was usually the one who picked the jobs so I asked Nya, Mikal, and Toby if we should do S class or regular job. "I think we should have a laid back regular job." The strawberry blond named Nya said. Everyone agreed. It didn't matter what Nya said, we all looked up to her, even Mikal. Eventually I found an easy but rewardable job. "Hey I was going to take that job!" Nab complained as I took the request off the board. "No you weren't." Aunt Mirijane and I said in unison. "A town hoarded with thieves and mad rapists?" Toby asked. "Yeah, I know, boring. But look at the reward." I said. "A CELESTIAL KEY?!" Nya screamed. Mikal chuckled knowingly. "That's all it takes to for Nya to lose her cool." Toby muttered. "What was that Toby dear?" Nya said as she stood by the front door of the guild with all her bags packed. We all sweat dropped. Two hours later we were in the small town of the request and Mikal and Nya were kissing the ground I stood on. We checked into The Hillow's Pillow Motel twenty minutes later. We started un packing in silence. "Did anyone else know how shaky and nervous that employe was?" Nya asked observantly. "Yeah." I muttered while knitting my eyebrows together. I wondered why the people of the town didn't just get Fior's police department involved. Maybe….. Maybe these criminals were controlling the town and blackmailing everyone in it. I looked around the room and saw a flower vase on the desk. I swiftly moved over to the vase and continued to pick it up and smash it onto the ground. "OI! WHATS THE BIG DEAL?!" Yelled Toby. Just as inspected, inside was a camera. I smashed the camera and turned towards my comrades. "These criminals must be controlling the town. Because in the request it didn't say they were mages. Fior's police department should have been able to take care of this. But instead someone posted a request, probably getting murdered in the process. These criminals are blackmailing everyone in the town. They can't leave and can't alert someone without getting hurt." I explained my theory. "So… We won't be getting a reward?" Asked Nya. Everyone sweat dropped. "That doesn't matter now, we have to help these people. After all, the person who put out that request must have died while doing it." Everyone nodded they're heads. That night we decided to sneak out of the motel and explore the town. While we walked down the streets, anyone who saw us immediately shut they're windows and doors and didn't make any eye contact. Suddenly, a little boy came running out of an ally and ran right into Nya. The little boy fell flat on his butt. Nya being the concerned person she is picked up the crying ten year old and gave him a lolly pop she had been hoarding in her pocket. "Thank you miss-" The ten year old boy looked up at Nya and gasped. "What is it?" I asked. He just stared at her in wonder. Then he snapped out of it and pulled us into an ally. "This is the only place they don't have cameras." He began. "The suns going down and they're going to come out soon! You have to hide." "Sorry bud, but we're mages of Fairy Tail and we're not about to go and hide on a job." Nya said. "You have to! Every night they come out and pick one boy and one girl to "entertain" them. I'm not sure of what they're forced to do, I've heard different stories. But they have these magic nullifying guns that can take away your magic. It gets stored into these jars and I think they're trying to get magic energy for some big project." The boy continued. "What's your name?" Asked Nya. "Charlie…." Suddenly Nya pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of you. You've been so strong through all this. After this is over why don't you come back to Fairy Tail with us?" I gasped. Was she really inviting a little boy to join Fairy Tail? "Nya, what are you-" Mikal began. "He's going to join Fairy Tail." Nya said harshly. The boys eyes began to tear up. "I-I w-would love to!" Nya smiled and was about to pull him into a hug when they heard footsteps and voices coming towards them. "I swear I heard something…" Said a male voice coming from down the street. "Yeah but your have deaf Michel." Replied another voice. The footsteps got closer and closer until Charlie was shaking in fear. Nya frowned and started to stand up until I held her back. "Leave this to me." I whispered. I ran out of the ally and knocked out two men with my fists. luckily they're was a third so I could question him. I exquiped into my heaven's wheel armor and also exquiped my best wolf. The wolf went up to my neck in hight and had red eyes and baring teeth. That was my magic, exquiping to the second generation. Not only could I equip armor and weapons, but also a mutant battle animal partner.I drew my sword to the man's neck, "Who and where is your leader." I asked sternly. "H-his name is Quincy! He's in the graveyard digging a whole for… The bodies!" He said quickly. "He must mean the people they took last night. They only kill them on special occasions." I heard Charlie whisper to Nya. I quickly knocked out the stupid man and started running towards the town's graveyard. Everyone came running after me. I turned into a street and suddenly heard five gunshots.


End file.
